dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Markcambrone
Improve the Danny Phantom Wiki. That's all I ask for.--NinjaSheik 22:30, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the thank you... Vlad seems like he'd do that. A little help? I went and wrote like four new articles. They were useful for they were written in red before. Some dude ( kappamikeyfan ) keeps on deleting all the writing on them. He also put them on the "Canidates for deletion" Catagory Is there any way I can prevent that from happening. Thanks for the help dude. Sincerely, LTV2 I'm having problems with the same guy. Someone please ban him. User:GohanRULEZ|Sting! TenRyuoh!]] 21:06, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Hello I Made A New Wikia URL: http://dannyfentom.wikia.com/ Can You Edit It? Hello. I'm the person who edited the "Christmas" page My father told me to do that because he noticed it was blank. If I were to create an account, would it be compleately free? Thank you, 04:20, February 28, 2010 (UTC)Becki Phantom Fanon Up & Running Jtsfan13 says the new wiki, Phanntom Fanon is officially open, click on the URL 3 visit http://phantomfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Phantom_Fanon_Wiki and while ure at it, spread the word to 5 wiki goers Nickelodeon Wikis Hiya, I'm Kacie from the Wikia Content Team, and the Victorious WIki has proposed that we link all of the Nickelodeon Wikis together with a special Nickelodeon template for main pages. You can see the template here. Feel free to copy it over and put it on your main page- we're hoping that all of the Nick Wikis can come together as one big hub for Nick fans! Let me know what you think on my talk page. Thanks!-- Kacie (talk) 23:35, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I was just wondering what i have to do to become a rollback or something. I didnt know what the amount of edits required or if there is one. Thanks MCNHIGH13 23:26, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Curious something that puzzles me is, how did danny find out that the gorilla was a girl Vandalism Hi, I'd like to report some vandalism on the part of user Cooliothedaddy. He replaced the content on the main page with offensive text and an offensive image (see here). I undid his edit (and undid it twice more as he kept re-adding the image), but I thought you should know. Also, while I did upload a blank image on top of the offensive image he uploaded, the image should still be deleted, since the previous version can still be viewed. Thanks for your help! ---Zukogray 21:07, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :More vandalism by Cooliothedaddy, and another image that needs to be deleted. ---Zukogray 21:56, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm siding with Zukogray, please get rid of this idot, I've just got rid of the last of his vandalism, we can't have that sort of stuff here, he is ruining this sight, please get rid of him. General MGD 109 :::He is continuing to to do more Vandalism we have to stop him, I've just got rid of more of his damage. ::::Like General MGD 109 said, Cooliothedaddy continues to persistently vandalize and needs to be taken care of. He has uploaded a third offensive image (which, like the others, I have replaced with a blank image, but the previous version is still visible). He has vandalized my userpage twice; he has vandalized the userpage of The 888th Avatar twice, and that user's talk page once; and he has vandalized the userpage of General MGD 109. He's vandalized the main page a grand total of seven times, and also vandalized Danny Phantom (character), the Community Portal, and the Forum Index. ---Zukogray 17:25, October 13, 2010 (UTC) vandalism and new admin(s) Hello, Wikia staff cleaned up most of the vandal's damage (and blocked him for a month), but much of the damage still remains. It would be wonderful if you could delete the obscene pages he created. You can find them in Category:Candidates for deletion. Also--Wikia staff recommended we look into getting one or more new admins. If the community agreed on a user (or a few users) who would make (a) good admin(s), would you be willing to grant admin powers to the person(s) we agreed on? ---Zukogray 19:22, October 15, 2010 (UTC) No prob.Thnx though ill defenetly ask sometimes for help.I am working on a Fairly odd parents wiki. so ya thnx!ShellyP-and-F 23:58, November 1, 2011 (UTC) we are alike, I too am working to improve wikis.3groscod 00:51, November 2, 2011 (UTC) What year is Danny born? Larry1996 04:30, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying to create my account but I can't see the blurry image my computer didn't load all the way 13:49, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Mark, thanks for the offer. I joined on an impulse because I think that all the characters, even the one-time ones, should have a page to themselves. I guess I am just weird like that. Anyway, I did the 3 villains in reality trip and have many more to do!Nuclearwarhead 21:38, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Question I know it's been suggested in the past, as evidenced by some of the content on your talk page, but would you by any chance consider having another admin to help with the wikia? I've seen quite a few things that would get someone warned on other wikias I've worked on, and that go against this ones own policies -- or at least, the few policies that I could find. For example, I don't think uploading thirty plus screenshots from Youtube (WITH the play bar and other aspects clearly visible.) for one episode is considered "legal" or of decent quality, it clutters pages, and it takes up space on the wikia. In addition, while adding personal images can be nice in a blogging sense, wikias are ment to be a source of information, not a social website, and I've seen many people upload things that aren't relevent to the series. --Eleeveen 05:33, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Sysop MAybe you should promote Mr.DarkPhantom to a sysop. He's much active. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 03:22, July 18, 2012 (UTC) I Need some help Hi, since you are the administrator I thought that you may be able to help me with a little problem here, I'm trying to rename some pages that are misnamed, but apparently I can't do that any more, can you give me some help? please, I'm trying to do my best to improve this wikia Mr.DarkPhantom (talk) 14: 36 October 06 2012 (UTC) Ember Ey,I noticed that Ember's page is in the ghost powers category. That's wrong, can you fix it? Mr.DarkPhantom (talk) 18: 36 October 29 2012 (UTC) About a bad user Hi was wondering if is not too much trouble could you block this user JsrfFan2002? he is no here to help, only to mess with Danny's page I'd do that by my self but I don't have power to do so Mr.DarkPhantom? (talk) 00:34 November, 2012 (UTC) And some guy called Art YOLO Spiegelman. I got a few emails about him making changes to the Mr. Lancer page. It was changed back by the time I came around, but it seems like he was just doing damage (including renaming it to "Mr. Bob"). I'm pretty sure the user is just here to cause damage. I haven't gotten notice about him on any of the other pages I follow, though.Grassrunnerdaughter (talk) 05:57, January 14, 2013 (UTC)